


Coffee Table

by rhinkipoo



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Forniphilia, Human Furniture, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: Following prompts for Kinktober. I know I won't be able to do every day, but I'll try to do as many as possible!





	Coffee Table

**Author's Note:**

> Human furniture is a form of bondage and sexual objectification in which a person's body is incorporated into a tray, foot stool, chair, table, cabinet or other pieces of furniture. Also known as _forniphilia_.

Link was nervous. Rhett had invited some friends from their kink community for a small get together. Wine and cheese. Link was nervous because didn’t want to disappoint their guests, let alone his Dom. 

They decided to test the waters of Link’s newfound interest in humiliation. He wanted to be objectified in front of others, used, but he wasn’t sure of the extent. Rhett had come up with the idea first: Link would be the coffee table for the evening, balancing the tray of cheese and crackers on his back while he entertained their guests.

He would be clothed, but barefoot. He’d wear all black, to be unassuming and match his black leather collar. He would not speak. He would not move. He would be there until the guests moved to the dining room for dinner. 

Rhett stood in front of their full-length mirror in the bedroom buttoning up his shirt. Link rifled through his side of their shared wardrobe.

“Are you sure you can handle thirty, babe? That’s a really long time. We could change it to twenty, if you want.”

“I’ve made sure I’m properly hydrated, and I’ve been practicing my endurance. I can do thirty.” 

Rhett could hear the slight annoyance in Link’s tone, and smirked. He turned and faced his partner, and pulled him into a hug, kissing the top of his head. 

“I just don’t want to push you too hard, again. Just because I’m your Dom, doesn’t mean you don’t have a say. We’re equals here. Okay?”

“I know, I just want to prove this to myself. I want to see this through.” Link nuzzled against Rhett’s chest.

“Are you sure?” Rhett cupped Link’s head, thumbs caressing his cheeks, and stared into his eyes.

“Yes, Sir. I want to see if this is something I really want. I’ll tell you if that changes.”

“Yes, you will.”

One of Rhett’s hands gripped Link’s hair, while the other caressed the front of his neck. 

“Let’s get that collar on you.” Rhett bent his head down and nibbled on Link’s adam’s apple.

 

* * *

 

Link was on all fours, exactly where Rhett wanted him. The doorbell rang, and Link took this moment to roll his shoulders one final time before the night began. Rhett looked at his sub and raised his eyebrows in question.

_ Ready? _

Link smiled softly, took a deep breath, and lowered his head in response. 

_ Ready. _

He heard the door open, then Rhett greeting their guests. Two couples, from the sounds of it. Rhett ushered them into the living room, and Link’s belly was full of butterflies. Would they acknowledge him? Talk about him as though he weren’t  _ right there _ ? 

Link closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. He was not given permission to listen to their conversations. Tables can’t hear. 

Rhett placed the tray, full of cheese and crackers, on Link’s back. A pinky lightly grazed his neck, and his body threatened to shiver. Knowing there would be a punishment if he let the food fall, he held his breath until the sensation passed. 

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. There was laughter and conversation. After ten minutes, the humiliation started kicking in. Link was just a thing. Not a person. There to be used. He hated it. He loved it. 

At one point, someone had accidentally stepped on Link’s toes and a startled yelp escaped his mouth. The pain from his pinky toe made him involuntarily squeeze his toes. He pressed his eyes shut, praying that there weren’t any immediate consequences for moving  _ and _ making sound. Link hadn’t noticed that the person who stepped on him had tripped and almost fell. 

“Steve - are you okay?” Someone had asked.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay. Did I hurt…?”

“Don’t worry about the table, you’re more important that the table.” Rhett interjected. 

There was that feeling again. Link loved it more than he anticipated. He was getting off on this. Specifically, getting of on Rhett clearly not giving a shit about him. Feeling his pants tighten, Link had to fight even harder to not squirm. He  _ would  _ be a good boy. 

Link had lost track of time, only checking back into his surroundings when everyone stood up together. 

“Why don’t you all head to the dining room? I’ll be in after I clean up in here.”

Rhett lifted the tray off of Link’s back, and swept a firm hand down his spine. He encouraged Link to sit back on his heels, then pulled him into his lap, continuing his stroking. 

“I’m so proud of you, little one. You did so good.”

Link pressed weak kisses into Rhett’s neck, clearly worn out from exerting his body the past half hour. Rhett slipped an arm under Link’s knees and lifted them both up, walking towards their bedroom. He laid Link down on his back on their bed, gently massaging his arms and legs. When he made it back to the top of Link’s pants, he quickly pulled out Link’s hardness, stroking with purpose. 

“You did so good, baby boy. You deserve this, but we gotta be quick. Our guests are waiting. You don’t need my permission to come.”

It only took a few minutes for Link to finish, and he allowed the post-orgasm relaxation to seep into his bones. Rhett crawled up his body, and pulled him against his chest, wiping the sheen of sweat off of Link’s forehead. 

“Thank you, Sir.” Link wrapped an arm around Rhett, humming in contentment.

After a brief moment, Rhett rolled Link off of him, and stood up. Link held out his hands in a silent plea for Rhett to help him up. 

Rhett obliged his partner, steadying him when a bit unsure on his feet. 

Rhett swatted Link’s bottom and they both giggled as a kiss was shared. 

“Come on, you. Clean yourself up, and let’s go eat.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)!


End file.
